Closures are employed to selectively prevent or permit communication between the exterior and interior of a system (e.g., machine, equipment, containment system (including containers such as bottles and pouches), etc.) through an opening in the system. A typical closure includes at least (1) a receiving structure (e.g., a body, base, fitment, etc.) at an opening to the system interior, and (2) a closing element (e.g., a lid, cover, overcap, pivotable disc top type actuator, etc.) that is cooperatively received by the receiving structure.
The receiving structure of the closure can typically be either (1) a separate structure that (a) can be attached at such a system opening, and (b) defines at least one passage through the receiving structure for communicating through such a system opening with the interior of such a system, or (2) an integral structure that is a unitary portion of such a system and that defines at least one passage through the integral structure such that the passage functions as the opening, per se, to the system.
The closing element typically is movable relative to the receiving structure passage between (1) a fully closed position occluding the passage, and (2) an open position at least partially exposing the passage. Some closures may include additional elements (e.g., tamper-evident features, locking elements, etc.).
A closure specifically designed for dispensing a fluent substance may be described as a dispensing closure. Various fluent materials or substances (including oils, lotions, creams, gels, liquids, food items, granules, powders, etc.) may be packaged in a rigid, flexible, or collapsible container having a dispensing closure that can be opened and closed. A flexible container may be pressurized by a user to force the fluent substance from the container and through the closure body to dispense the fluent substance at a target region or onto a target surface area. If the container is a bottle, pouch, or other such container, then such a container with the closure mounted thereon and the contents stored therein may be characterized as a “package.”
One type of dispensing closure is a toggle action type, which typically is provided with a closing element in the form of a generally flat, disc top type actuator or a domed type actuator for dispensing a fluent substance. A user of such a closure will typically encounter the actuator in a closed, non-dispensing position. The actuator may be provided with a region for being pressed upon by a user of the closure to toggle, tilt, pivot, or otherwise rotate the actuator with respect to a stationary portion of the closure (e.g., closure body), moving the actuator from the closed position into an open position such that a fluent substance may be dispensed through the closure. Such an actuator may subsequently be pressed upon by a user, at a different region of the actuator, to toggle, pivot, or otherwise rotate the actuator back into the closed, non-dispensing position.
The inventor of the present invention has noted that, in some applications, such toggle action type closures, when installed in or on a system (e.g., a container of a fluent substance), may be susceptible to inadvertent opening during manufacturing, shipping, or handling, which can result in premature or messy leaking of the fluent substance from the closure. Inadvertent opening of such a closure may be prevented, or at least minimized, by applying an adhesive seal or a film wrap around at least a portion of the closure to mechanically prevent movement of the actuator until the seal or wrap has been removed by a user of the closure. Such additional seals or wraps may increase the cost of the closure, require additional manufacturing steps, or present a nuisance to the user who must remove such a seal or wrap.
The inventor of the present invention has determined that it would be desirable to provide an improved toggle action dispensing closure for preventing inadvertent opening of the closure.
The inventor of the present invention has further determined that it would be beneficial to provide an improved toggle action dispensing closure that would facilitate repeatable and easy locking and unlocking of the closure by a user.
The inventor of the present invention has also determined that, in many applications, it may be desirable to provide an improved toggle action dispensing closure as part of a package wherein the closure structure facilitates or accommodates the cleaning of the closure and/or minimizes the potential for accumulation of residue, dirt, grime, etc. during the useful life of the package.
The inventor of the present invention has also determined that it would be desirable to provide an improved toggle action dispensing closure that can be configured for use with a container of a fluent substance so as to have one or more of the following advantages: (1) an improved ease of manufacture and/or assembly, and (ii) a reduced cost of manufacture and/or assembly.
The inventor of the present invention has invented a novel structure for a toggle action dispensing closure for use with a system, which could be a container or other type of system, wherein the closure includes various advantageous features not heretofore taught or contemplated by the prior art.